


Skills

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Oishi reminds Tezuka that he has not yet learned all the skills he might need for the camp.





	Skills

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-08-14 10:56pm to 11:14pm

When they had gone over what needed to be completed before they started out for the camp, Oishi had come up with something Tezuka would never have thought possible to come out of his friend's mouth.

"We should find out what real sex feels like for you."

Tezuka remembered being floored and, by sheer force of will, not blushing even though the situation would have called for it.

In the end, it was the first time in his life he had called something outright ridiculous and regretted his harsh reaction immediately. 

Oishi had looked immensely sad and somehow even broken, despite his suggestion having been way beyond anything that could have been expected. 

Tezuka, of course, had apologized for his rash words and then tried to find a reason to explain his reaction in the first place.

Oishi had countered that Tezuka knew everything there was to know for all eventualities that might or might not arise, except how to sleep with someone.

It had still warranted only the word ridiculous but Tezuka had held his tongue that time, lest he saddened his friend yet again.

After that, the evening had become somewhat of a blur.

Oishi had thought of possible candidates to help Tezuka discover what he liked but the names became more and more frightening the farther the list grew. 

After a while, Oishi had concluded - with a very rosy blush and eyes that wouldn't look into his friend's - that he himself might be the best candidate. In matters of expertise as well as in handling it as privately as possible.

Tezuka, in turn, had tried not to gulp - barely succeeded - and then been subjected to a massage as Oishi believed in getting rid of unnecessary tension before the act itself and - apart from alcohol - this was the only method he knew which normally worked.

After that, Tezuka really did not remember much.

He did remember moaning. He did remember fire in his veins. He did remember pain from the initial breach. He also remembered unbearable pleasure and then his world simply whitening out.

He knew he must have come at some point because Oishi had been washing him down when he came back to himself. But that was really all he could remember at the time.

They hadn't exchanged another word that evening, nor the next morning in the bus to the camp.

Afterward, Tezuka knew he had needed the lesson but had turned down every single pursuit made to that end and gone home with his privacy fully intact.

Ironically it had been him who had gone to Oishi's house the following weekend, knowing Oishi's parents were visiting relatives, and invited himself into his friend's home.

That night, Tezuka had sworn, would be a real thank you for Oishi teaching him and maybe his friend would even continue to tutor him in the finer arts of pleasure.

If Tezuka ever got around to asking.


End file.
